Why Don't You Love Me?
by SemiiiRocksss
Summary: "I really do love you Alex. You know that, right?" If only she would mean them in the way I do when I tell her I love her. I loved her more than I had ever loved anyone in my life and it pained me to know that I could never have her.
1. Prologue

**A new story. I'm kinda lazy to update Outlaw right now. So, I wrote this. Its Alex/Mitchie friendship that'll eventually turn into something more. This whole story is in Alex's POV unless stated otherwise. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It gets harder everyday. I'm surprised I even managed to survive so far. I'm surprised I haven't beat the crap out of him yet. One day, I know I'll lose it. And if I'm not careful, I'd end up sending him to the hospital. Just for stealing my girl. Okay, she isn't technically my girl. She was never my girl actually. But I met her first, and I loved her first.<p>

Even though she doesn't feel the same, I still couldn't help my feelings for her. She's beautiful, funny, adorable, talented, smart and sexy. She's perfect. Everyone loves her. But no one can ever be with her. Not with Shane alive.

Oh, and has she fallen. She is so hopelessly in love with him just like I was in love with her. But I'm just happy she's happy. And if Shane makes her happy then I guess I'm totally fine with them. With Smitchie, as Shane likes to call themselves. I just wish they wouldn't act all couply every second and make out in front of me all the time. To me, its disgusting and I have to stop myself from gagging. But I'm still happy for her. Of course I will never be truly happy. Not until she could be mine. Not till she could love me back.

I don't get what she sees in him though. Good looks, humor and talent? I got them too. Sure, I'm not such a great singer and my voice doesn't fit perfectly with hers the way Shane's does but I'm still talented. Even though I know Shane plays them better, I can play the drums and a little bit of piano. I can do the cartwheel and I'm pretty sure I hold the record for most hot dogs eaten in 8 minutes, women's category.

I hate that Shane's the perfect boyfriend. He was always sweet, caring, understanding and just so romantic all the time. It was frustrating. I couldn't quite convince myself that I'd be a better girlfriend than he is a boyfriend. He was just too perfect. I could never compare to him. I do hate him for being with Mitchie, that's true. But I can never find a reason for Mitchie to dump him. I searched and I searched hard but I couldn't. But I still hate him.

Mitchie knows I don't like Shane. She just doesn't know why. I wish I could tell her. I've tried to countless times. But of course, I'm too much of a coward to do it. I could force my feelings aside just enough to realise that she is my best friend and I wouldn't want to lose our friendship. It is a friendship too long and too precious. So I end up pulling off some excuse like how she spends more of her time with Shane than me.

It wasn't exactly a lie. She has been spending more time with Shane and less time with me. But we used to hang out 24/7 and giving a few hours to her boyfriend didn't change the fact that we would always spend too much time together. We have the same job, the same shift and we live together. We couldn't help but spend every waking moment together. In fact, we even use to sleep together on the same bed. Used to. Now, she shares her bed with Shane.

She wants to fix it. I can tell she was making more effort in trying to spend more time with me. She tries her best to juggle between Shane time and Alex time. She's starting to turn him down whenever she thinks I was feeling neglected and lonely. She even invites me whenever they want to watch a movie or play games or something. I really wish she wouldn't. I start feeling a little third-wheelish and uncomfortable but above all, I feel jealous. Jealous that Shane gets to hold her. Jealous that Shane gets to kiss her. Jealous that Shane gets her.

I'll just keep trying to accept this. Accept Smitchie and accept that I will never be with her if I never want to lose her. I know I couldn't lose her.

So maybe it's for the best.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please and tell me whatcha think.<strong>


	2. Christmas Movie Marathon

"Shane, what are you doing?" I heard her giggle from behind me on the couch. I rolled my eyes. Oh, I know what he's doing. I don't even have to look at them. I don't want to look at them.

"Nothing," Lies! He was totally feeling her up... and she didn't stop him. It made my stomach turn.

"Shane," She giggled again. I chewed on my lip as I tried my best to concentrate on the movie, unlike them. They weren't even watching. Why in hell would they have a Christmas movie marathon if they're not gonna watch anything at all? I never wanted to watch this crap but I could never say no to Mitchie.

"What?" I heard Shane laugh and I immediately knew Mitchie had pulled away from his kiss and hit him. Her hits never hurt though, spoken from someone who's been hit by her countless times. I heard her giggle again. They were making out. It was always the same. He'd mess around and they'd kiss and she'd pull away and then they'd kiss again. Like a never ending cycle. I don't know why she wasn't bored of it yet. I definitely was. I was more than bored, I was pissed.

"Ew, guys. I'm in here you know." And then she'd pull away and apologize. Always the same.

Before Shane came into the picture, I would cuddle with Mitchie as we watched movies. I couldn't touch her, but I sure wanted to. I wanted her lips on mine and not on his. I wanted to hold her so bad. But Shane's here, so I can't. Fuck him.

I needed to get out of there. I needed someone to save me. I would never just get up and leave. That would just hurt Mitchie's feelings... I think. You know what, she's probably to busy with Shane to notice.

"Where are you going?" I froze at her voice. I shut my eyes and frowned as I thought of an excuse.

"Uh, just gonna get a drink." I replied lamely before walking to the kitchen. I leaned against the counter, rubbing my temples. My head was starting to hurt from all of this thinking and longing and my stomach felt like it was twisting itself into knots. They were still all giggly back there, even louder now. It was killing me. I had to try my best not to cry right there. I didn't know how much longer I could hold back these tears. But I don't cry. I never cry.

"Hey, Alex! Grab me a beverage too." Shane called from the other room. Beverage? I rolled my eyes at his choice of word. He was such a dork. I have no idea why Mitchie likes that about him. But was that what I was missing? Dorkiness? Was that what she wants? A sensitive person?

I fished out my phone and started typing a new message.

_To: Meg_

_Help me_

Margaret –I call her Meg- was the only other person I could go to. She was one of the few friends I kept from college. We've hung out together a couple times where we'd exchange stories and just catch up. I'd tell her all about Shane and Mitchie. I never told her about my feelings though. I was never the one to speak so openly about feelings. I complained a lot about Smitchie to her, she just don't know why.

_From: Meg_

_Smitchie?_

If only she knew how much it was actually hurting me.

_To: Meg_

_Eugh, yeah. Save me please._

I sent the message and closed my eyes, waiting for her reply. I could hear that Shane and Mitchie were making out again. It was torture to listen to them.

_From: Meg_

_That bad huh? Okay, I'll get you outta there._

A smile appeared on my face as I read the text message. I figured there was no need for a reply and she'd just text me her plan or something. I shoved the phone into my pocket and opened the refrigerator to grab myself a bottled drink, not bothering to get one for Shane. I unscrewed the cap as I walked back to the room where the couple was still kissing.

"Guys!" I complained as I settled on the floor. They were both so... touchy tonight. I know Shane was always horny but not Mitchie. I had to bit my tongue to stop myself from insulting him. Mitchie pushed Shane off her as she sat up, apologizing once again.

"Where's my drink?" Shane asked, looking at the bottle in my hand.

"Oh, you asked for one?" Mitchie was glaring at me but I knew that she was trying hard not to smile. I could see it clearly in her face.

"Well," My phone started ringing before he could finish. I reached for the phone in my pocket, not letting him finish. It was Meg calling. I know it was rude to answer the phone without excusing myself but I did it anyway. I knew Mitchie doesn't mind. She never has. But Shane does and honestly, I was trying to annoy him.

"Hello?"

"Hey, um. Can you go out for coffee right now?" Meg asked, a hint of mischief in her voice. I knew this was part of her plan. It wasn't exactly a plan but I like to pretend.

"Why?" I asked as my eyes wandered around the room. Mithchie had her attention on the TV. Well, trying to pay attention to the TV. Shane was frowning at me. I smiled back at him, showing my teeth.

"To get you away from Smitchie." She didn't add 'duh' but it was clear enough in her voice. I was definitely interested in anything to get away from the couple. "Are you anywhere near them?"

"Uh, yeah?" I held up a finger, signaling Shane to wait. He was getting impatient, I could tell. He huffed, his chest expanding as he folded his arms across his chest. I had to stop myself from laughing. He looked like a spoiled brat. I bet he is if he can't even get his own drink.

"Okay, I just got off work. Hang up and tell them you're going out to meet me and go get coffee."

"Just like that?" I asked and that seemed to grab Mitchie's attention. She looked at me with curious eyes.

"Yup. Mitchie will understand." I could practically hear the smile behind those words. I looked at Mitchie and couldn't help but smile too. She _would_ understandbut that was technically not a reason. It was more like an excuse to get away. Mitchie wasn't dumb, she'll catch on. I know it. And by the look she was giving me right now, I know she will ask me about this when I return home. I couldn't point that out in front of Mitchie though. And I couldn't leave the room right now. She'll suspect something and eavesdrop on me. She was that predictable.

"Okay." I agreed.

"I'll be waiting." She said and I nodded.

"Okay, bye." I hung up the phone and put it back in my pocket.

"Who was that?" Mitchie asked curiously, an eyebrow raised. Shane was looking at me expectantly, clearly waiting for my answer.

"Margaret." I told her, getting up. "We're gonna meet up for coffee."

"Now?" She questioned as I grabbed my coat and car keys. I could feel her eyes on my back. I turned around to face her.

"Yup. You don't mind right?" I scratched my head nervously.

"I guess not."

"You don't?" I asked her although I was practically having an intense stare battle with Shane. He thinks he's so intimidating. But I am so winning.

"Nope." I broke the stare and looked at her. She shot me a sweet smile that made my heart melt.

"Great. I'm doing you guys a favor, you know." Mitchie raised a brow.

"And what's that?"

"Well, you guys get the whole house to yourselves. Your welcome." Mitchie's jaw dropped while Shane burst out laughing.

"Alex!" She narrowed her eyes at me. God, that's so hot. "Nothings gonna happen."

"But babeee…" He whined, pouting. I wanted so badly to laugh at him. And insult him and just make him cry. But I didn't. I had to keep reminding myself that he is Mitchie's boyfriend and I had to treat him nice. Even if it was just acting.

"Bye!" I walked out the door, leaving the couple to whatever.

* * *

><p>"Alex!" I looked around the place before spotting her. She was seated at one of the windows seats, waving frantically at me. There was already two cups of coffee on the table. I'm guessing one of them is mine.<p>

"Hey, thanks for saving me." I smiled, slipping into the seat across from her.

"Well, I had to get you away from that torture." She laughed, clearly mocking me.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes, smiling nonetheless.

"Here." She pushed a cup toward me. "Vanilla latte, extra foam." I nodded and took a sip of the coffee. It wasn't what I wanted but I wasn't complaining.

"Thanks."

"So, what _is_ you problem with Smitchie?"

"I don't have a problem. They're just so gross." I shuddered. And now I have a mental image of them in my head. Ugh.

"They're adorable." Meg laughed as she sipped her coffee.

"Try saying that when you see them sucking face every second." I frowned, staring down at my coffee. I really didn't want to talk about Smitchie. It makes me angry just thinking about them. Thinking about them kissing makes me want to puke. Thinking about Shane makes me wanna punch somebody. Punch him.

"Okay, when are you going to admit it?"

"Admit what?" I asked, confused.

"That you're in love with Mitchie." My eyes widened as my grip on the cup tightened. It would break any second now.

"I... what?'

"Come on Alex, you can't tell me you don't have feelings for her." She doesn't seem to be weirded out by it. She also seemed to be completely sure of what she was saying. So I don't know why I felt the need to deny it.

"I don't have feelings for Mitchie." I said firmly. I was a good actor, but there really was no point in denying.

"Alex, I see the way you look at her." She said calmly.

"Is it that obvious?" She chuckled, raising the cup to her mouth.

"Yeah, pretty much." I groaned and dropped my head, letting it hit the table harshly. The last thing I wanted was my feelings for Mitchie to be obvious to everyone. "Or you know, maybe its just me cause I know you so well."

"I hope so." I mumbled as I sat upright again. I absentmindedly ran my fingers through my hair, remembering I didn't brush it at all today.

"What are you gonna do?" I didn't have to ask what she meant.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" I nodded my head slowly.

"Yeah, Shane makes her happy so I'm fine with it." It hurt me just saying this. It felt as if I was giving up trying to get her. It wasn't exactly giving up if I never tried but it sure felt like it.

"Fine? Alex, you are far from fine." I sighed.

"I know but what can I do?"

"Actually try? You cannot be happy like this."

"You're right, I'm not. But she loves him. I can't ruin it." She looked at me apologetically.

"You know what." She sat up, her lips curling into a smile. "You need to stop thinking about Mitchie all the time."

"How am I going to do that?"

"Date other people!" She smiled wide and pulled out a phone. "I got a friend who might be interested." She was scrolling through her pictures, I guess searching for her interested friend. She finally found it and faced the screen at me.

I was a little hesitant to look at the picture. A part of me knew it was wrong of using someone just to get over Mitchie. I didn't want to get over Mitchie and I know I couldn't even if I wanted to. But the other part of me knew it wasn't a bad idea. There was no use in sitting around waiting for Mitchie to realize her feelings for me that don't exist. And maybe, just maybe, it could work and I could find someone that's just as wonderful as Mitchie even if it sounds impossible.

Besides, I have dated other people, before I could admit to myself that I was in love with Mitchie. I always knew, I just couldn't admit it till she was with Shane. Till I saw how happy she was with Shane. Till she told me was in love with Shane.

"Who is she?" I ask Meg, grabbing the phone for a closer look. Man, she was hot. She got nothing on Mitchie but then again, nobody does. I shouldn't set my expectations so high.

"Lucy." She laughed. I handed her back her phone. "She saw your photo in my apartment and asked if you were single."

"I am and I have been for months!" She looked at me as she sipped her coffee, amused.

"Well, sorry." She giggled before reaching inside her bag and pulling out a pen. "Here's her number." She grabbed my hand, pulling it closer towards her and wrote down the digits on my palm. I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing. It was ticklish.

"Cool." I pulled back my hand looked at the number. "I'll call her."

"You better." She pointed the pen at me, squinting her eyes.

I took another sip of coffee. "I will."


	3. Welcoming 2012

10, 9, 8

Lucy held my hand as we counted down to the new years. Everyone's screaming. I wasn't.

I keep telling myself I'm supposed to be happy but I just can't be watching Smitchie. They were right there, all over each other. I want to look away, but I can't.

7, 6, 5, 4

Lucy squeezed my hand. I looked up at her and smiled slightly. We weren't dating. Not yet anyways.

She was a great girl, really. But every single time I'm with her, I couldn't help but compare her with Mitchie. All the time. Even if it was nothing to dwell about.

But here we are, together. Waiting for 2012 to come, and welcoming it with a kiss. I didn't want to kiss her. I mean, I _wanted_ to kiss her but I just want to kiss Mitchie more than anything. She was the only one I want to kiss at midnight. But obviously, the second 2012 comes, she'd kiss Shane and I'd be kissed by Lucy. At least I have somebody to kiss instead of celebrating new years alone. At least I'd have somebody when Mitchie has Shane.

3, 2, 1

The room erupted in cheers. Lucy grabs both sides of my face and presses her lips on mine. I didn't kiss back, I should have. I didn't push her away either. I just sat there, waiting for her to get off. The entire time, I was watching Smitchie from the corner of my eye. They were making out, of course.

I couldn't help but think of last New Years Eve. It had been only me and Mitchie. No Shane, no Lucy. And if it stayed that way, I may have gotten a kiss from Mitchie.

Lucy finally pulls away, her smile turning into a frown.

"What's wrong?" She asked. I didn't answer. I look around the room. There were lots of couples kissing but my eyes landed on one couple in particular.

I needed to get out of here. I needed fresh air. I wasted no more time and stumbled to the balcony, completely ignoring Lucy. I staggered to the wall and slid down the length of it. I allowed my head to fall into my hands as I inhaled deeply. I wiped away the beads of perspiration on my forehead. I hope Lucy won't be mad. And I hope Mitchie realize I'm gone and went after me. I wanted to see her, not Lucy. But I doubt she remembers me, or even pulled away from that kiss she sharing with Shane.

"Is she okay?" I heard a voice say from the door. I couldn't recognize whose voice this belonged to. But I know whoever she was, she was talking about me. I didn't bother to look up and see.

"Yeah, I think so. Let me talk to her." I smiled upon hearing the familiar voice.

"Okay." I guess the girl was Lucy.

"Hey, Alex." Her voice was soft and calm and god it felt so good to hear it. She sat next to me, her eyes scanning my face curiously. I knew she was trying to find out what I was thinking. It wasn't usually hard for her. She could read me like a book. But when it comes to my love for her, she was completely clueless.

"Hey." It came out as a whisper. I didn't mean for it to, but for some reason my voice was weak and broken. Almost like I had been crying.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Just a little dizzy." I replied, tipping my head back.

"Okay." She leaned against the wall too beside me and rested her head on my shoulder. Just a small, simple move like that makes my heart race. "Happy new year, Lex." She whispered. Her breath steamed in the cold atmosphere.

"Happy new year, Mitch." I wish I could go back Go back to before Shane. Go back exactly a year ago.

_Flashback (New Years Eve 2010)_

_"Looks like we're gonna be kiss less again this year." I groaned, watching the beautiful night sky. In a few more minutes, the countdown to the New Years would begin and we both gave up on searching for someone to kiss. I didn't try that hard. In fact, I didn't try at all. I didn't want to kiss someone else. I wanted to kiss Mitchie although at that time, I would never admit it. Not even to myself._

_"Nah, you'll be kiss less." She disagreed. "I'd be making out with my hand." She laughed and so did I. It was so adorable how she'd crack herself up. Her laughter is the most amazing, most epic laugh I've ever heard. It never failed to make me laugh too. Even though I was mad for a second. Mad that she got someone to kiss. Apparently, it isn't fair. But that wasn't the reason why I was mad. I wasn't jealous of Mitchie, I was jealous of whoever gets to kiss her. Even if it's just her hand._

_"Man, I'm so jealous of your hand." I said honestly but of course it came across as just a joke. _

_"You better be." She laughed before sighing happily. We lapsed into a comfortable silence. Nobody spoke. We just stared up at the sky, listening to the party happening inside. It was so much more peaceful out here._

_I never loved parties, really. But I especially don't like New Year Parties. They were always more loud, more chaotic. There were always more people. And I don't like crowds. In parties, I hung out in places where there weren't many people. But now, every single place is crowded with people. Except for this balcony. Which is why I was here. Mitchie decided to keep me company._

_The only reason I was there was Mitchie. It was her idea. I didn't want to go. But I couldn't say no to her. _

_"What's your New Years resolution?" I asked, finally breaking the silence._

_"I don't know." Of course. You're perfect. There's nothing you need to change or work on. You're already perfect._

_"But I hope to find someone next year. A boyfriend or girlfriend, I don't know." She continued. I frowned. Find someone. She wanted to find someone. She practically just said it, loud and clear. She doesn't like me like that. She doesn't like anyone like that. She hasn't met that special someone who was worthy enough. It couldn't be me. But I had to pretend like that totally didn't crush my feelings._

_I fake gasp, making her laugh._

_"Yeah, I know. Weird." She looked down and wrapped her arms around herself. "How about you? What's your resolution?"_

_"I want to be courageous." I want to be brave enough to tell you I love you. I want to have courage._

_She opened her mouth to say something but some dude stumbled into the balcony and interrupted her. He had a goofy smile plastered on his face that made me want to slap him._

_"Hey, Mitchie. You got someone to kiss at midnight? Cause I'm available!" I didn't try to hide my laughter. This nerd thinks he has a chance with Mitchie? Hah! I know, Mitchie isn't shallow and she wouldn't mind but she definitely would not want to kiss him. She'd rather kiss me._

_The thought made my stomach twist to knots. She'd rather kiss me._

_"Sorry, Mike." She apologized, making my smile widen. Mike's face fell and he shifted at his feet nervously, acting cool._

_"Ouh, uh, nevermind then." He left just as I heard someone inside shout. "Countdown! One minute!"_

_Mitchie face immediately lit up and smiled her adorable wide smile. I smiled too. I couldn't help it. I watched as everyone rushed inside to watch the famous ball drop. We both stayed outside. I didn't want to go back in, and Mithie didn't mind accompanying me. _

_3, 2, 1_

_I felt her grab both sides of my face. Before I could react she crashed her lips into mine and kissed me. It happened so fast I almost didn't comprehend that she was kissing me. I was frozen in place but the only thing I could focus on was the girl in front of me. Everything else was a blur. The cheering, the new year wishes, all a blur. Mitchie Torres was kissing me! _

_I couldn't regain my composure fast enough to kiss her back. She pulled away before I could. And even then, I was rooted to the ground, speechless._

_"If we happen to stand next to each other during new years then this might happen again." She grinned and left the room, leaving me dumbfounded. All I know is that I can't wait till next year._

_End of Flashback_

It makes me wonder if she knows that I love her. Sometimes, it seems like she does. Everytime she would flirt with me and that one time she kissed me. I was so sure she knew. But why hasn't she asked me about it yet? Because she doesn't feel the same way. She doesn't want to hurt my feelings. I didn't get the kiss though.

I was back inside.I sat on one of the couches in the corner as I watch the party. I could hear my heart beating over the loud, blaring music echoing off the walls of the house. My palms were sweating and my throat was dry. I promised Mitchie I wouldn't drink at that party, and I was going to keep the promise. But it was hard when everyone's shoving a drink in your hands. And they had nothing else. But I'll keep the promise. I won't disappoint Mitchie.

She seemed like the only thing I could think of right now as I stare blankly at everything.

I didn't even know where she was. But I don't bother looking for her. She was most probably with Caitlyn or something. I don't like Caitlyn. She was crushing on my girl too. I mean Shane's girl.

But I know she isn't with him. He's right here, chugging beer.

I don't know how he can be so calm leaving Mitchie alone. If I were him, I'd spend every second with her and fight off every guy for her. But obviously, Shane doesn't mind other guys hitting in his girlfriend. He doesn't mind that every single person here was crushing on his girl, including me.

I bet everyone in this house was crushing on Mitchie. Or at least fantasizing about her. Mitchie is just about the fucking sexiest and most gorgeous thing to walk this planet. So I'm not at all surprised. But that doesn't mean I'm fine with all the hitting and the flirting. I hate when other people would flirt with her. But Mitchie is a huge flirt herself. She hasn't been for a while because of Shane but nobody has been lucky enough to call her their own.

Not until him.

"Hey, Alex." I blinked, my vision returning to normal. I saw Lucy walking towards me. _Don't com here_ I commanded silently. _Go awa_y! She paid no heed to the telepathic messages.

"Hi." I faked a smile and scooted a little so she could sit next to me. She gladly did.

"You feeling better?" I nodded slowly. I really didn't want to talk. I wish she would just leave me. I had nothing to do and I don't want to talk to anyone. Not even Mitchie. I was tired and iritable. But I couldn't go home, I'm Mitchie's ride.

"Okay, do you mind if I sit here with you?" She asked. I shook my head slowly and grabbed her hand in mine. I let her rest her head on my chest. She was smiling wide and I was glad I didn't hurt her feelings earlier. I sighed contently, happy she isn't trying to talk to me anymore.

After a few minutes, she looked up at me, her smile growing. I mirrored the smile, although it was fake, and kissed her. She kissed back immediately. At that moment, for a second at least, my obsession with Mitchie seemed distant. Silly. There was nothing wrong with Lucy. So what if she isn't as gorgeous as Mitchie? So what if she isn't as kind as Micthie? It would be okay. I could live with it. It would work out. I'm sure I could love Lucy.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked the second I pull away. Her smile widened, I didn't think that was possible. But it just happened.

"I'd love too!" She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me, harder. I smiled into the kiss. The smile was real this time. I brought joy to Lucy. And I brought joy to myself. Who knows what this relationship can lead to. Wonderful stuff. It can lead to wonderful stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy new year guys!<strong>


	4. Note To Self

**Sorry I haven't posted for a while. My laptop broke but that's okay cause I just got a new-much better-one for my birthday :D And also I'm so glad you guys can relate to this story. Kinda story of my life here. FOREVER NO ALONE :')**

* * *

><p>I was going around my room searching through all of my things. I was supposed to be going out with Lucy today and I was extremely nervous. I was also an absolute mess. I have no fucking idea why I was so nervous. It wasn't like I have never taken her out before. This was not our first date. It's not our second either. But I guess it is our first date as an official couple.<p>

So it was not a good day for a fucking hurricane to break out in my room and just fucking make everything disappear. Okay, there was no hurricane but it sure looked like it. I couldn't seem to find anything. Everything was everywhere. And I was running late.

I just gave up and grabbed a random pair of jeans and shirt. I slipped them on quickly and glanced at myself in the mirror. A plain white v-neck shirt and black skinny jeans. It looked fine I guess. It will have to do. I'm not going anywhere fancy anyways. I looked up at the clock. I'm supposed to pick Lucy up in 10 minutes. And I still wasn't ready.

My hair just decided to be a bitch. I've spent at least an hour beforehand trying to get it done but it's not having it. I screamed in frustration.

"Woah.. What happened here? I didn't know there was an earthquake."

"Fuck you Mitch. This is not a time to be joking." I said moodily, rubbing my temples.

"Sorry." She chuckled. "C'mon, I'll help you."

She grabbed my hand and sat me down on my bed. She walked out of the room and walked back in a few seconds later with a purple flannel in her hand.

"Here," She threw it at me. "Use this."

She didn't let me put on the shirt yet. She immediately started to work on my hair, straightening it. I've tried doing it already but I didn't bother telling her that. I'll just let her work her magic. So I sat there, watching the clock. I was so late. A few minutes later she pulled back, frowning. She then left the room again. I put on the shirt. She returned just as I stood up with a black beanie and she fit it on my head.

"There you go." She smiled. I looked at myself in the mirror. Wow, I actually look good.

"Ohmigosh. I love you!" I exclaimed, adjusting the beanie so it sat lazily on my head.

"I know." She giggled. "You can borrow my shoes if you want." She offered.

"That would be awesome. Thanks." She laughed, shaking her head and went back to her room to retrieve the shoes. She brought them back and I quickly put them on. As I stood up straight, I saw Mitchie staring at my butt, I swear. Was she checking me out?

"Damn, sexy beast." Yup she definitely was. Too bad it doesn't mean anything.

"Hah." I rolled my eyes. "Bye Mitch. Don't wait up."

* * *

><p>"Hey Lucy." I put on my best, charming smile I could as I greeted her. She had her arms crossed, her red lips pressed together. Fuck.<p>

"Hey Lucy?" She repeated in an almost scary voice, a brow raised. "Where have you been? You're almost an hour late."

"Sorry." I apologized. "I'm so so sorry. I couldn't get that perfect outfit. And I was going crazy searching for it and I just like tore my whole room apart. And this crazy hair thing happened. And I couldn't find anything and everything was just wrong. Just-"

She cut off my rambling with a soft kiss to my lips.

"Relax." She said softly. "It's okay."

"Good." I breathed out in relief. "I thought you'd be mad."

"I should be… but I'm not."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"…Well, then. Let's go."

The drive was filled with casual conversation. I told her we were going out to see a movie but I didn't tell her which one. I also told her we were having dinner afterwards. I picked out a horror movie, just to see if she was scared easily. She wasn't, much to my disappointment. But the movie was alright, except the fact that I still couldn't stop thinking about Mitchie… and comparing Lucy to Mitchie.

Like when I didn't tell her what movie we were watching. She just nodded and said a simple. "Okay." Mitchie would've asked me a billion more times with that adorable pout. I loved refusing to tell people stuff. It makes me feel like I'm smarter than they are. Like I know more than they do. But if she wouldn't ask, then where's the fun? The whole reason I didn't tell her is because I wanted to her to beg me to. Because begging, is sexy as hell.

And also how she doesn't get freaked out easily by scary movies. I picked out a horror movie just for my own amusement. But no. Not even once in the movie did she grip my hand out of fear or bury her head in my chest or let alone scream. Mitchie gets _really_ scared of these movies. So you can imagine what happens when we're watching one.

Also, I've tried to hold her hand probably about a dozen times by now. But she doesn't even notice. She's got her hand shoved in the popcorn the whole time. See, I lose body heat really fast and in less than 5 minutes, my hands are ice cold. And I just try to hold her hand, to feel the warmth. Mitchie would've held my hand on her own. Okay, granted Mitchie already knows I'm like cold blooded.

Before I knew it, the movie has ended and the credits were playing.

"That was a good movie, don't you think" I'm not sure, actually.

"Yeah..."

"Well, come on." She stood up and grabbed my hands. "Wow, you're freezing." And she didn't let go after that. Suddenly I felt guilty. Lucy was just a person. A completely different person than Mitchie. Not being curios, not being scared, not knowing I'm freezing, none of those things were bad. It means that we have so much more to know about each other. And I'm honestly looking forward to it.

"What's good here?" Lucy asked, leaning forward to look at the menu taped to the window.

"Depends on what you think is good."

"Anything." She said, "As long as its hot." Okay, note to self, she likes spicy food.

"Oh, they got plenty of hot."

"I am the terror of peppers everywhere." Lucy stepped past me and pulled open the door. I stepped through the open door and waited for her to follow.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, Jalapeño parents tell stories of me to frighten their children." I laughed. We walked past the newsstands and towards a booth to the side of the restaurant. I slid my butt across the red vinyl seat while she dropped into the seat across from me. I pulled a laminated menu from between two bottles of hot sauce. She plucked the menu from my hands.

"So, what's hot here?" She asked, looking at the menu.

"Oh, well, Jalapeños are nothing compared to the special burrito." She looked up, her eyes sparkling.

"What's the special burrito?" I smiled and snatched the menu from her like she did just now.

"Just a burrito."

She leaned forward a little, "But what's so special about it?"

"You'll see." A waitress appeared and I delivered the order.

"You're not getting the special burrito?" She asked.

"Nah, I don't take spicy stuff." Her red lips formed an 'O' shape and she leaned back on her chair. I kept asking her questions to get to know her as we waited for our food. Lame questions, like 'How are you liking New York?' or 'Who's your favorite singer?' She has bad taste in music, but that shouldn't matter.

The waitress came back with two oval platters loaded with burritos, corn flour tacos and heaps of seasoned rice and beans. I took my plate and dug in quickly. Lucy eyed her plate.

"What are all these little brown peppers?"

"No idea. All I know is that it almost killed me." Her eyebrows scrunched together.

"Then why would you eat it?"

"It was a dare." Mitchie dared me to eat it a year ago, I think. And god was that the worst thing I ever did. It destroyed my taste buds and sent me to the hospital. Okay, it didn't. But it sure as hell was hot.

Lucy picked up one of the peppers in her fingers, examined it for a moment, then tossed it into her mouth. I heard it crunch between her teeth. A moment later her blue eyes opened so wide, they looked like they were about to fall out of their sockets.

"Wow." She whispered.

"Pretty hot?"

"Yeah, crazy." I took another bite of my own meal as I watched Lucy chew her way through a second pepper. Then, a third. A red flush spread over her face and she trembled.

"So good..." I looked at her in disbelief. Note to self, she's fucking awesome.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I'm leaving for some three day camp on Wednesday. But when I get back, updates are gonna be more frequent. Reviews are much appreciated :)<strong>


	5. That Litttle Mistake

**I wanted to post this earlier but every time I get my butt in front of the computer totally determined in making a new chapter, I end up getting lazy or distracted and do some other pointless shit. But, you guys probably don't care. So yeah, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Mitchie?" I walked into my apartment quietly to find the television on but I couldn't see anyone watching it. The light from the TV was illuminating only a small section of the living room. Other than that, it was pitch black.<p>

I walked around the couch, deciding to stay down here for a while. I didn't bother turning the lights on.

Oh. Mitchie's here, asleep on the couch. I stared at her sleeping form. She was resting on her side. Her mouth was slightly open, a small amount of drool running down her face. Her eyebrows were drawn together, like she was concentrating. _Awwwww. How fucking cute! _I smiled and crept closer, my eyes moving down her body. She had changed outfits since I left. Now, she was wearing shorts and a baggy shirt that I'm sure belongs to Shane. My head started to hurt again. Where _is_ Shane? Shane. Shane. Shane. God, I hate that boy.

"Mitchie?" I called out into the darkness, knowing she was a very light sleeper.

Like predicted, her eyes fluttered open. "Alex?" She croaked.

"Yeah. Um, why don't you go upstairs?" I said as I sat by her legs on the couch. She shifted her position a little, giving me more space. I reached for the remote and turned off the TV, making the room go dark. I kept my eyes on Mitchie, as they adjusted to the darkness.

"Hmmm…" She started mumbling a bunch of thing that I couldn't quite catch.

"Where's Shane?" I asked, cutting her off from her rambling.

"Somewhere in Texas, visiting his grandma for a week." Awesome, he's not here. I have Mitchie to myself for a whole week. I wanted to fist pump and shout out obnoxious words but I couldn't cause that would make Mitchie upset. And I do not want to make her upset.

"Ouh." My smile grew when I realized that I wouldn't have to see that bitch's face for a while. "Come on." I smiled and slapped Mitchie's legs lightly. I started to get up when Mitchie grabbed my hand, stopping me. I turned towards her and she was pouting.

"Carry me?" I sighed, knowing I could never say no to her. She had her arms opened, her bottom lip stuck out.

"Fine." I rolled my eyes as she did a little cheer. I leaned into her and she put her legs around my waist then locked her arms around the back of my neck. She nuzzled her face into my neck and I could feel her hot breath, making my knees go weak. I inhaled deeply and shut my eyes for a second before walking, trying not to think about the fact that my hands were on her ass. Her firm ass…

I walked into her bedroom and put her down on the bed gently. I pulled back my head a little, just to see her face. She smiled.

"You are so beautiful." I mumbled subconsciously as I swept a lock of her wavy, dark hair and tucked it behind her ear. My hand lingered a while longer on her cheek, not wanting to move. I find myself staring into her sleepy eyes, that were now opened. We were really close, our noses almost touching. I had my arms on each side of her body to support my own weight, and she still had her legs wrapped around me. My breath caught in my throat. My gaze shifted to her lips and I'm pretty sure Mitchie, even though half-asleep, noticed. But I barely did. I was practically brain-dead at that point.

Her beautiful dark brown eyes, full off mystery. They were my weakness. I just can never tell what she's thinking. Whenever she'd do something like-well, something like this, I just know she loves me back. But I can never tell. Still in my sub-conscious state, I started leaning in.

I was pulled away from my 'trance' by an incessant ringing. I reluctantly retracted my hands and Mitchie followed. I instantly missed the contact. She snuggled into the sheets, burying her face into the pillows. I reached for my phone in my back pocket, sighing quietly. I was so close. _So close…_

"Hello?" I answered the phone without really looking at the caller ID.

"Hey, It's Lucy." I frowned, now remembering I had a girlfriend.

"Lucy? Why are you calling me now?"

"I just wanted to see if you got home safely." I smiled and stood up straight, feeling a pang of guilt. She was so sweet, and what was I doing? I almost kissed Mitchie… And getting upset that I didn't.

"Well, I did. Thank you."

"I really had a great time tonight, Alex."

"Yeah, I know. Me too..." I trailed off, somewhat sadly and turned to face the sleeping figure on the bed. Maybe getting myself a girlfriend wasn't working. I am still completely obsessed with Mitchie. I still dream about Mitchie at night. With her around, I always seem to forget that I do have a girlfriend. Oh god, why must Mitchie be so goddamned irresistible?

"Yeah, okay... So, I'll be going to sleep now."

"Okay. Dream about me." I said, something I have been telling her -and Mitchie- whenever we'd wish each other goodnight.

"I know I will. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up and plopped onto the bed, running my fingers through my hair. Okay_ it's been like, what, a little over three weeks? Just give it a little more time. You'll get over Mitchie. It's so funny really, getting over someone you've never really been with before. But I have to do it. I really have to stop my bullshit. It wouldn't be fair for Lucy. A_nd although I already plan on sleeping with Mitchie tonight, I decided against it. Considering, that little slip up just now. How in fuck am I gonna get over her? Keep my distance of course. Avoid contact with Mitchie as much as possible.

"Alex?"

"Hmmphh?" I looked up a little.

"Can you sleep with me tonight?" She mumbled sleepily. Ugh, so much for _avoiding contact._ Still, I agreed. I have no fucking idea why.

"Yeah, sure." I then got up to leave the room and change into my pajamas. I changed slowly, thinking of what to do the whole time. You know what, fuck it. I'll start tomorrow. Besides, Shane won't be gone for long.

I climbed into the bed and laid beside her, careful not to make any noise. I carefully reached my arms around her torso and snuggled into the crook of her neck. I inhaled her scent and sighed happily. She opened her eyes, her lips forming a smile.

"Hey there, beautiful." I breathed into her neck, earning a soft giggle. She turned around and faced me completely while my arm kept locked around her waist.

"Hi." Her sweet breath flew across my face, making me dizzy. It was minty, like she had just brushed her teeth… and used a lot of toothpaste. Fuck, this won't work. I pulled back my arm and rested it on my stomach. She giggled and planted a kiss on my cheek before facing the opposite side again. "Goodnight, Alex."

I dragged my fingertips up to the kiss that burned its way into my skin, tracing the outline of the lips that I daydreamed about so often. My voice came out weak and airy, "Night, Mitch."

"I love you." She whispered, gripping onto my arm and pulling it over her. I couldn't help but smile as I pressed my face to her back, hugging her more tightly.

"I love you too."

I stared up at the ceiling, surrounded by darkness as I wondered why in hell I woke up in the middle of the night. I was a very heavy sleeper, the complete opposite of Mitchie. But now, I was wide awake, and Mitchie was sound asleep. She was asleep on my left arm but I barely felt anything. She was snuggled against my chest, with her mouth slightly opened. It was so adorable. I could hear her silent breathing that was pretty loud compared to the silence of the room. Every now and then, she would let out little noises of comfort and each time she did, I would wrap my arm tighter around her and bring her closer to me.

To be honest, I was nowhere close to being sleepy.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review. I really need to know if you guys like it so far or if its any good. So yeah, review. You should do that. Right now.<strong>


	6. Forever Young

**So uh, I didn't think I was gone for 2 months. But hey, here's the next chapter. To pretty much say I'm sorry, I made this chapter longer than my usual chapters. Not that long, but um longer. Can I hear you cheer? Nope. No, I can't.**

**Anyways, I want to sort of thank ****sweetitudeful for making me realize I hadn't updated in a while and for kind of motivating me to get it up. Of course, I also want to thank the reviewers. You guys are so good to me. You guys rock. And also to the people who added this to their favorite stories list or added me to their favorite authors list and any of that good shit. Thank you.**

**Uh, I spent a couple of days on this. I just couldn't really think of anything… but yeah…Today -or you know yesterday- I was like super determined to finish writing up this chapter for you guys, no matter how bad my writer's block was. So, yeah, I finally finished this at 6 am. I didn't sleep for you guys, you know.**

* * *

><p>I awoke to the sound of footsteps on the carpet floor, coming closer. I smiled to myself when I remembered we got the whole week to ourselves. Shane picked the right week to disappear to Texas. More specifically, he chose a week that we didn't have to go to work. Our company is holding a lame ass company retreat or something. Attendance was recommended, but not compulsory. I forced Mitchie not to go. <em>I<em> don't want to go, so she shouldn't.

I stretched slowly as I yawned; feeling the cool, empty space on the bed beside me. I sighed happily, burying my face deeper into the pillow. I felt the bed shift under her weight.

"Hey there, sleepy head." I heard her sweet voice coo in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I smiled, having absolutely no intentions of getting up at all. Mitchie was playing with my hair. I love it when she does that, and she knows it. It relaxes me, really. Just as I was about to slip into unconsciousness again, she slapped my ass. "Wake up lazy bastard." She laughed and got up from the bed.

"What time is it?" I groaned, sleep still clouding my voice.

"Uh, it's a little past 6."

"A.m.? Let me sleep bitch." I grumbled.

"Okay, fine then." She answered then it was suspiciously quiet. I rolled over and opened my eyes slightly, hissing at the sunlight.

"Yarrrgghhhh!"

"Oof!" Mitchie suddenly landed on my stomach, causing a huge pain to spread on my stomach. She had unexpectedly jumped on me. Like literally jump on me, not holding anything back, like a fucking Japanese sumo wrestler. And it hurt like hell. It felt like the insides of my stomach was bruised from the impact, if that was even possible. She was laughing, still sitting on my stomach. I squirmed under her, trying to get her off me. "What the hell, Mitchie!"

She still didn't budge. She kept her position on my aching belly, her loud ass laughter never dying down. "SCORE BITCH! 100 POINTS TO ME MOTHA FUCKA!"

"Ow Mitch, get your bony fucking ass off," I grunted, grabbing her hips and trying to push her off. I finally managed to roll us over so that I was on top. My knees were on either side of her body and I sat on her waist. I held on to her hands, pinning it over her head to keep her from struggling. I kept my grip until she stopped trying to break free. I sat up straight when she did.

"What the hell was that for?" I lifted my shirt slightly and ran my hand on my stomach, wincing. Mitchie giggled and hit my stomach with the back of her palm, hard. Ouch.

"Don't pretend that that even hurt _these_ for a second."

"It _did_ hurt, Mitch. I thought I would puke up my own stomach." I frowned, making her laugh yet again. "Why did you wake me up this early anyways?"

"Because."

"Cause?" She snaked her arm around me and pulled me to her side. It felt like my heartbeat sped up when she pressed the whole length of her body against mine and practically shouted in my ear,

"Because fuck you, that's why."

* * *

><p>"Mittcchhh… I'm hungry." I complained. I had fallen asleep after a while of just talking to Mitchie. I don't even remember what we were talking about. I guess it was one of those random, pointless chats me and Mitchie seem to have a lot of. I just love how we can never really run out of things to say. So let's say she bored me to sleep and I was out cold for about 5 hours. Mitchie was still beside me like she was when I fell asleep. I'm actually pretty sure she never moved- only she has her laptop with her now.<p>

"Go and eat then." She replied, her eyes still glued to the screen. I shifted my position so that I could see what she was doing. Of course. She's on facebook, chatting with Shane.

"Make me breakfast." I tried again, trying to get her attention from Shane.

"Why should I?" Fail.

"Cause I'm hungry."

"Then make your own breakfast." She sounded annoyed. Well obviously, I was being really annoying. I was an attention whore. A Mitchie-attention whore and nothing or nobody else can ever have her attention.

"I don't know how! If I make my own breakfast, I'll die of food poisoning." She finally looked up at me, her eyebrows raised. She clearly doesn't want to bother me or my childishness.

"Then starve."

"But I wanna eat."

"Fine, fine. But only to shut you up" She set her laptop down in the bed and stood up grabbing my hand as she did. I smiled wide. I was getting my way again. Being persistent always works with Mitchie.

I grabbed my phone as we walked out and checked the time. It was almost noon. She walked down to the kitchen, pulling me behind her. I didn't seem to notice how fast she was walking. I only noticed the fact that she was holding my hand. As cliché as it sounds I swear I felt tingles on my hand. She put both her hands on my shoulders and sat me down. Then, she went to the fridge and took out the butter. I noticed there were bags of chips and candy and all kinds of unhealthy food on the table. Mitchie must have bought them yesterday and didn't bother putting them away. I set my phone down and watched her curiously, wondering what she was going to cook. She was going to cook something with butter, obviously. So maybe pancakes or something- oh, I love pancakes.

The screen of my phone lit up, showing that I had a new message from Lucy. I picked up my phone and unlocked it.

_**Are you awake?**_

I found myself smiling. She made me smile with just a simple message. That was good. I'm showing progress in getting over Mitchie. I typed a reply.

_**Yes my sexy lollipop dragon**_

That was my totally awesome and creative pet name for her.

_**;) You free later?**_

I looked up to see Mitchie's back facing me. Mitchie and I were supposed to just chill in the house and watch movies, eat fattening foods and play games – basically pretend we're teenagers again. As much as I would love to go out with Lucy, I really wanted to spend time with my best friend. It had been a while since we did. Alone.

_**Sorry babe. I was kinda gonna hang with Mitchie today**_

Just as I hit send, Mitchie took my phone from my hands and handed me a piece of toast. I looked at her, giving her a 'What the fuck?' look.

"What is this?" I asked in my bitchy voice.

"Breakfast."

"C'mon. You could've at least made me a sandwich or something." I still started eating it though. I was hungry.

"I'm not your maid."

"Yeah, cause if you were I'd order you to fuck me."

"Hahah, Alex. Lucy wouldn't like that now."

"She'll never find out. You'll be like a secret sex slave." She laughed and then gave me my phone back. There was a new message from Lucy.

_**Awh**_

"She can totally join us, you know. I mean I don't mind." For a second there I thought she was talking about a threesome. But then I realized she probably saw my messages and wouldn't mind inviting Lucy to hang with us. Yeah, that would be more likely. Bummer.

"Really? Cause I thought we were gonna have some time alone. Like old times."

"Yeah, but we could still do that tomorrow or the next day... Don't disappoint your lady."

"If you say so…"

_**You know you can join us if you want**_

Her reply came fast.

_**You guys don't mind?**_

Mitchie was watching me as I typed a response.

_**Nah baby. I'd love having you here**_

"Lol Alex. Are you trying to be smooth?" Mitchie laughed beside me.

"I _am_ smooth."

She laughed again, "Big joke."

"Like my penis."

"You don't have a penis." I laughed with her.

"That's the joke."

* * *

><p>An hour later, we were showered, dressed and armed with Nerf guns. I had a bandana tied around my head and Mitchie was wearing my cap. We were both in those cool Nerf vests decked out in ammo. We both knew Lucy would be here soon and the minute she opens the door. Boom! We attack. It's going to be so awesome. I was crouched behind the couch and Mitchie was at the stairs. We both had a pretty good aim on the door.<p>

_**Hey I'm here. Going up.**_

I read the text out loud so Mitchie could hear and know that Lucy was on her way up. I sent her one last message.

_**Just walk in. The door's not locked**_

In about a minute, there was a knock on the door and then it opened. We both kept silent.

"Alex?"

"Fire!" I started shooting and so did Mitchie. We were laughing loudly as Lucy tried to duck from the foam darts.

"Hold fire!" I yelled and stepped out from the couch. I put on the sweetest smile I had and kissed her.

"Hey, sexy lollipop dragon." I greeted before shoving the Nerf gun to her temple and shot.

"Ow! Alex!" She started chasing me. I ran from her, turning back every now and then to shoot. Mitchie was cracking up upstairs. I felt the foam darts being shot at me and I looked up to see Mitchie with her gun pointed at me, a huge grin on her face.

"Mitch? Why are you shooting at me? Lucy! Lucy!" Mitchie just laughed. I was still being chased by Lucy and I was getting tired. Lucy showed no signs of slowing down. I was just running around in circles, trying to tire her out, but it doesn't seem to be working. I kept shooting though, firing some at Mitchie but always missing.

"Yo! Hand me a gun!"

"Don't you dare, bitch." I warned but Mitchie didn't seem to care because Lucy had a gun thrown into her hands in five seconds. Now they were both firing at me. "You fucking traitor!"

I was tired and running out of ammunition so I ran and ducked behind the kitchen counter to reload the guns. But I had to be quick because Mitchie and Lucy were coming for me. I could feel them. They slowed down, but they weren't done. I had to get out of here, fast.

"Alex…"

"Fuckkk!" I screamed as I emerged from behind the counter, firing shots at the two girls. I kept running, feeling the darts pelting my back. I ran into the bathroom and locked myself in. I know, lame and immature, but I had no other choice. I was dying out there. And now, I finally can calm down. I'm taking this game way to seriously. Whatever.

"The fuck, Alex. That's fucking cheating." She banged on the door. "Fuck you, Alex."

"You can't stay in there forever." Lucy said. I heard a few thuds, probably the sound of the foam darts hitting the door.

"I think I can." I said back through the door.

"Whatever, I'm not fucking waiting." That was Mitchie. After she said that, there was silence. No complains, grumbling or muttering. At least, I couldn't hear any. I pressed my ear to the door and tried to listen to any conversation. I knew they were scheming. They could be pretending to stop, when they're really going to wait for me to think it's safe enough and open the door before attacking. They could be sitting right outside now when they said they wouldn't be. I'm not going to fall for that. I'm smarter than they think. Nice try, ladies.

I've been sitting here, my back against the door. I wasn't going out, not until I was a 100 % sure the coast was clear. A minute ago, I looked under the door and saw shadows. They were there but I still hadn't heard anything from them. I was getting bored of shooting the ground and reloading the gun over and over again, and my butt was getting sore from sitting on the floor for so long. I checked the time on my phone and according to it; it's been only 30 minutes. Seriously? It felt like an hour. Fuck it, I'm just going to get out of here.

I walked out slowly expecting to be attacked… but nope. They weren't even there. Scumbag girls. I followed the sound of laughter to the kitchen. What were they doing? They were eating chips -without me- and laughing and making fun of me. That's just great, looks like they like each other.

"Finally decided to come back out?"

"Yes and give me that." I grabbed the bag of chips but it was empty. "Ah, fuck." They laughed.

"So is the Nerf apocalypse over?" Lucy questioned.

"Nope." I pointed my two guns at both at them and fired. "Now, it's over."

"Great. You wanna watch those movies now?"

* * *

><p>It was 11 p.m. now. Lucy had gone home a while ago and we weren't looking forward to cleaning up. Lucy offered to help but I insisted she didn't, like the sweet girlfriend I am. Besides, me and Mitch don't feel like cleaning it up now. Our apartment will probably stay this wrecked for a couple of days. Maybe weeks.<p>

But overall, we agreed that today was fun and that it was worth the mess. It felt great to act like we're teenagers again. Like we're forever young.

"So, what do you plan on doing tomorrow?" I ask Mitchie. We were snuggled up in the same bed. The lights were off. We were both exhausted.

"I dunno... Ooh, we could go ice-skating."

"No. No, no, no. You know I can't skate." I know Mitchie started ice-skating at a young age. She used to go to the ice rink all the time as a kid. Now, she doesn't really do that often, but every once in a while she would. I, on the other hand, have never skated before. Actually there was this one time at around Christmas in New Jersey when Mitchie somehow managed to get me into a pair of skates. Bad idea. I fell about a hundred times and ended up spraining my ankle. There was only one good thing that came out of that day... Mitchie being my nurse for the next few days. All her attention on me.

Even so, I have a grudge against the ice. I am not graceful. At all. I always end up with a sore butt or a few broken bones.

"That was a long time ago. C'mon you can try again."

"No way. It's embarrassing."

"I can teach you." She squeezed my arm as if to prove her point. I could tell she really wanted to go. She hadn't skated in like... a year. I blame Shane.

"Fine. But you can't let me go this time."

"I promise I won't." She nodded, her smile growing. I could see it despite the dark. She's so excited. I guess she really wanted to go skating badly.

"I'm getting second thoughts about this."

"Well don't, you're going to be amazing." Something about the way she said that was very sexy. Somehow, I don't know.

"Why is that?"

"Cause you'd be taught my the best." She laughed a little, pointing at herself.

"The things I'd do for you." I sighed. In response, she threw her arms around me and gave me a big sloppy kiss on my cheek.

"I know and thank you." Oh god, tingles. Think of Lucy. Think of Lucy. Lucy. Lucy. Lucy. "I love you so much."

" I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go. A look at the typical stuff and jokes between Alex and Mitchie; a lot of sex jokes. And they're actually really childish at heart. Hope you guys liked it. I'd love it if you review :) Yeah, you go do that right now.<strong>


	7. Drama Queen On Ice

**I'm so sorry about the long wait. Can't believe it's been over a year since I published the first chapter and I only have 6 chapters up to date. It's just that, I don't know, I went through a lot of shit this past few months and I just wasn't motivated at all to write up anything really. But with Christmas and the holidays and stuff I was reunited with a great friend of mine who pointed out that I should just use my… misfortunes I guess as inspiration. She reminded me that I wasn't a quitter and I always finish what I start. So... I'm out of my depression bubble and I'm back! And hopefully with more consistent updates! I'll try to keep to my word this time heh. :D **

* * *

><p>"What are you thinking about?"<p>

Now, I really have no idea why but whenever someone asks me that question, everything that I _was_ thinking about sort of vanishes and I end up thinking of something insanely irrelevant like unicorns and spaghetti. Other times, I end up thinking of something dirty. Like _really _dirty_. _So, as I turned to face Mitchie who sat next to me, tying the laces of her skates, I forgot about all my thoughts and this time, my mind was invaded with thoughts about how adorable she was, staring up at me while attempting to tie the laces at the same time. Quickly, that thought changed to how sexy she was and how dark her eyes were and I end up picturing her naked and her _boobs_ and soon enough I forgot she even asked a question.

"Uhh- the- Stuff." I mumbled and she seemed to accept my answer. I looked down again and continued to watch my feet. Mitchie had already jammed them into the rented old skates that felt so uncomfortably tight around my feet. I tried wiggling my toes and let them breathe. The guy at the counter said the skates should be tight so I don't fall and sprain my ankle or something but I really didn't like the feeling of my feet suffocating in a pair of skates that someone else has worn before me. By the condition of the dull black skates I was wearing, I could tell that these were probably worn by strangers since this business was started. Mitchie, on the other hand, had her own pair of skates that were white, grey and pink and didn't have the sweat of a bunch of other stranger's feet. I shivered in disgust. I felt sick. I was already starting to regret agreeing to come here.

"So, Mitch," I started, my eyes following Mitchie's movements as she got up and shifted from her left leg to her right.

"Yeah?"

"What happens if I fall?" Mitchie started laughing and I realized how stupid my question was really. _What happens if I fall? _ Well if it wasn't obvious, I'd end up with a broken bone somewhere and at the same time totally humiliating myself in front of Mitchie and all these people who for some reason _had_ to go ice-skating on the same day and here of all places. _Here_ being an indoor ice rink that Mitchie insists has never been as crowded as today.

"Oh, when you fall, your butt will melt." I raised a brow.

"What-"

"Then, you will have no ass. So people will look at you and know that you fell cause you'll have no ass."

"That doesn't even make sense..." I shook my head. She laughed once more before holding out her hand. I gratefully took it and stood up carefully.

"So don't fall, okay? I don't want you losing that hot piece of ass you got there." She sounded like she was dead serious and I couldn't help the heat that rushed to my cheeks. I kept my head ducked and focused on my feet. I walked slowly on the carpet floor, trying to get use to the feeling of skates on my feet. It only took about five steps before I realized that balancing on these skates was easier than I remembered. But then again, I _was _walking on carpet and not snow like the last time I attempted to skate. Nonetheless, I let go of Mitchie's hand, sure that I wouldn't need assistance walking to the ice. Behind me, I heard Mitchie chuckle and mumble something that I didn't quite hear. I chose to ignore her for now. I slowly stepped through the door thingy, one foot at a time, never letting go of the plastic divider things once. The feeling of standing on ice was very different from standing on the carpet floor.

"Not so confident now, huh?" Mitchie said as she skated past, hooking her arm around mine. I finally let go of the border and held onto Mitchie with both my hands clutching her arm. She grabbed both my hands and held them. I was going to say that I was never confident about this but she spoke first, "Ready?"

I shook my head vigorously, squeezing her arm. "No. You have to teach me." Though Mitchie had taught me before, or rather tried to teach me, I still had no idea how to skate. I blame her horrible teaching skills. And maybe it would've been so much easier to learn when the she isn't so distractingly adorable all the goddamn time.

"Okay, uh, first you have to stand like this." She let go of my hands, my hands still gripping onto her shoulders, and positioned her feet. She had both her hands clasped in front of her, eyes practically shining and a small smile graced her lips. It was the smile I recognized to be the 'I'm so glad you're doing this for me' smile. It was a smile that I, that anyone, would love to be on the receiving end of. It was adorable and it was captivating and heart-warming all at the same time.

"Alex?"

"Oh! Uhh…" I copied the way she stood, my right hand holding onto her shoulder to keep my balance. She tried to remove my hand, saying I wouldn't fall, but I was very afraid. I squeezed her arm tight, making her wrap her arms around me. I could tell it was hard for her to hold me up, considering I was taller and heavier than she was.

"Fine, fine. But how am I supposed to show you how to skate if you're holding onto me like that?" She chuckled. I looked up and realized our current position. Her arms were around my waist, holding me tight. And my arms, around her neck, gripping onto her like my life depended on it. I felt myself blush under her gaze.

"Sorry," I pulled back a little, my hands still holding onto her.

"Nah, it's fine. I like it." She grinned, making me blush even more, "Now, let's start." She grabbed my hands off her and laced our fingers together but not without kissing my knuckles.

"Don't let me fall." I breathed and squeezed her hand, feeling the need to repeat myself again. "Remember, you promised. Don't let me fall."

"Never."

She started slow, making sure I was next to her at all times. We skated around the rink a few times, her hand never releasing mine. She told me she appreciated that I was facing my fears with skates to make her happy. Really, I would do anything to make her happy and stay happy. And I told her that I appreciated that she was so patient with me.

Skating in simple circles slowly _was_ fun but after a while she just deemed caring about me was to boring and thus started all her mean, mean games. I can't say I was surprised. Mitchie tends to get bored easily and after all she _is_ a huge impatient ass. I didn't expect today to be an exception.

"Mitch! Mitch! Get back here!" I cried out, extending my arms towards her. A few heads turned my way, before they continued skating. One guy even laughed. I don't think he deserved to laugh at me since his hair looks like it hasn't been washed in weeks and his scrawny body was wearing the ugliest sweater I have ever seen. Yet he still fucking laughed. I hate Mitchie so much right now. She had skated a far distance away from me, leaving me frozen to my spot. I didn't dare move. I know I would fall. I have made it without falling this long and I was not going to now. Also she had brought me to the middle and I had nothing to hold onto. I swear I'm going to kill her. I'll murder her in her sleep, stabbing her with the blades on these old skates.

"C'mon, it's only a meter or something."

"NO, it's not!"

"You're overreacting, Lex." She replied calmly, chuckling at all the unwanted attention I was getting. "It's funny actually, you don't want to embarrass yourself by falling, but you're totally fine with embarrassing yourself by whining like a baby?"

"I'm not whining." Crossing my arms, I realized that I was, in fact, whining like a baby. I quickly uncrossed them, narrowing my eyes at Mitchie. She stood there, at the other end of the rink probably miles away from me, with her left brow raised.

"Done?" I rolled my eyes and stood there where I am, determined to stay put till she gets herself over here and helps me out. By now, the other rink-users had already lost interest seeing as they had returned to their own skating but turning around I could still spot a few pairs of eyes from the stands watching me. I gave them my best 'What the fuck are you looking at?' face and watched as they duck their heads as if they could hide. Satisfied, I turned back to see Mitch still standing there her hand up as if she were inspecting hr nails. I rolled my eyes.

"You're not a really good teacher, Mitch." I stated, my eyes glancing at the board of rules they had pinned to the wall. They should really add do not ever let go of your incapable friend or something like that. I looked back at Mitchie.

"_You're_ not a very good student." She huffed, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh, so are we role playing now?" I sneered, "What are you going to do, teacher? Spank me?"

"Fine," I sighed in relief visibly relaxed. And at that, her hands fell to her sides and the left corner of her lips curled up slightly into a half-smirk. She skated towards me and her smirk only growing the closer she got. _Oh shit _that's hot. I shook the dirty thoughts out of my head and held out both my hands, thinking she's finally given in. But instead of grabbing my hands like I expected her to, she skated past me, smacking my butt while she did, hard.

"AH FUCK!" I jumped at the contact and fell on my butt. My already stinging ass hurt even more at that. "Fuck you Mitchie Torres!" I heard a bunch of people laughing. Mitchie was laughing too. Her laugh was loud. The loudest among all.

You know what, fuck it. I brought my right leg to my chest and started taking off the skates, deciding that I've had enough with this shit. I will never ever ever skate again. No, I will not give it another chance, with the hopes of improving. No, I will not even follow Bitchy Mitchie to a rink and have the ice mock me. No matter how much Mitchie pouts or begs or whatever.

"Alex, what are you doing?" I could hear her skate towards me. "Lex, you can't do that here."

"I'll do whatever the fuck I want" The left laces was already untied and I tried to untie the right one but I had it tied in a dead knot. I grumbled in frustration, really not having the patience to deal with a fucking stupid string that couldn't even do its job right and have a decent fucking knot that wouldn't trouble and annoy me.

"Alex" she was kneeling beside me now.

"Get this damned skates off me." I shouted in exasperation.

"Alex, are you crying?" Her voice was so soft and so sweet that for a second there I forgot that she was the whole reason I was on the floor now, pathetically crying. I shook my head, keeping my head down, because I didn't want anyone to see that I was tearing up. I really didn't know why I was crying. Maybe it was the pain in my buttocks. Maybe it was the humiliation. But it was probably her laughter. She had a loud laugh and at times like this, it stung. Especially since the loudest laugh came from the one who was supposed to be holding me up and making sure I _didn't_ fall.

"No." I did not expect Mitchie to start laughing again. Through my blurry vision, I could see her throw her head back and clap her hands, her loud laughter ringing in my ears. I teared up more. _Stop fucking crying_

"Oh My God, Alex, Of course, you'd be such a drama queen. I was just fooling around!" I blinked away the tears and continued trying to take off the skates, all the while trying to ignore her. I could feel people watching me. Whether they were amused or sympathetic I couldn't care less anymore. I just needed to get this damned skates off and get away from here. I finally succeeded and proceeded to pull the skates off of feet but Mitchie's hand grabbed mine and pushed them back into my feet again.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Lex."

"I don't care. I don't want to be here." Mitchie pulled on the laces and started re-tying it for me. I didn't bother resisting.

"Look, okay, you want out, I'll help you out." I nodded slowly.

"You're an ass, Mitchie." Mitchie chuckled and helped me to my feet. She held me all the way till we were back to the stands.

"I'm sorry Alex. I guess I really need help in understanding what was _too much_." I nodded my head, agreeing. She cocked her head to the side and helped me out of the ice surface before continuing "But you do too."

"Me?"

"You're too sensitive, Alex."

"Yeah. okay. whatever."

"No, I'm serious." She stepped out too, "I can't believe you actually cried." Neither can I. Well, I do cry a lot in sad movies and I could cry when I hear a sad song. But, wasn't that normal? I'm a girl, girls are supposed to be overly sensitive right? You know, save for Mitchie who I think I've only seen cry twice even if we were best friends since freshman year in high school.

"Maybe, it's just that you cry too little." I took a seat at the nearest bench and took off the skates immediately. Mitchie still just stood there, her face showing that she was still processing what I had just said. I didn't bother trying to read her and just decided to retreat back to our stuff. I could feel eyes watching me as I walked up the steps. All these people should just mind their own business. I threw the skates onto the ground and plopped onto the seat. I looked back down to where I was when Mitchie didn't follow me up. I expected to see her still standing at the same place she was before but she wasn't there. I soon spotted her back on the ice, skating with all the grace and elegance I envied. She was doing neat twirls and tricks. She was amazing. Maybe I should have just sat here and watched. I was sure we'd both be content with that. A smile crept on my lips and I know I've already forgiven Mitchie. It wasn't a surprise; I could never really stay mad at her for very long.

I shoved my hand in my bag and grabbed my phone. I had received a message from Lucy about 40 minutes ago.

**Hey babe ;)**

Almost instantly, I smiled. And for the first time ever, I wished that I was hanging out with Lucy than Mitchie right now instead of the other way round. I really wanted to get my sweet lady kisses on. At that thought, my smile grew wider. Mitchie just has to have more of these asshole moments and Lucy just has to keep being awesome and I'd be over Mitch in no time. I typed back a response,

**Hiya ;D Watcha doing?**

My fingers tapped against my phone as I chewed on my lip and waited for a response. I didn't have to wait long.

**Thinking about you ;) You?**

I laughed. I didn't even have to think before my thumbs were tapping on the keys, typing out a response.

**Oh, I was just thinking about how awesome it'll be if you were here with me**

Just as I hit send, I noticed someone standing in front of me. I looked up to see Mitch with a can of coca-cola on each hand. She held one out for me which I gladly took. I returned my attention back to the phone. Mitchie took a seat next to me. I noticed that she no longer had her skates on and they were next to her now. We sat there in silence for a while before I decided to break the ice.

"You said you wouldn't let go,"

"I know, I'm sorry, Alex. I _was _being an ass and that's not cool, I'm sorry." I looked at her to see the sincerity in her eyes. "I shouldn't have broken my promise and made you do something you weren't comfortable with although it wasn't even that far to be honest."

A small laugh escaped my lips at the change of tone at the last part of her apology and I rolled my eyes.

"It's alright Mitch. You know I love my drama." I chuckled and she shoved me lightly.

"Brat," she laughed lightly, "but really though next time, tell me when you're on your period so I won't make the mistake of inviting you out." We both broke out in laughter and I shook my head.

"Whatever, Mitch"

"Yeah, whatever." I'm just going to have to treat you to ice-cream," She winked, "And buy you a bunch of chocolates so we can get home and pig it out together, alright?" I smiled at the mention of chocolates and ice-cream, two of my favorite things ever. Two of every girls favorite things, really.

"Sounds great." I smiled.

"And then tomorrow we hit the elliptical and shed off all the extra fats from two days of junk." I scoffed. "Okay,_ I_ hit the elliptical while you stay skinny without effort." I grinned, showing my teeth and patted my flat stomach before looking back at my phone.

**That will be awesome indeed. Where are you?**

I could see Mitchie watching me from the corner of my eye as I typed out a response. She had her bottom lip between her teeth.

**Ice-skating with Mitch. But don't come here though haha. I don't think Mitch would be too happy with that**

"Who are you texting?" Mitchie asked although I'm pretty sure she already knows the answer to that.

"Lucy." I answered.

"Oh…"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah so there ye go :D<strong>


End file.
